


The Agents of H.U.R.R.I.C.A.N.E.: Shorts

by frechi123, Hamino (frechi123)



Series: Agents of H.U.R.R.I.C.A.N.E. [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, M/M, Random Shorts, references to other things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/frechi123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/frechi123/pseuds/Hamino
Summary: aka the chapters that spin off a bit from the actual story. The creator had 3, I will probably add some of my own. Enjoy!





	The Agents of H.U.R.R.I.C.A.N.E.: Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Refer to the main story for the original work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is trying to tell Thomas to come back, but it seems he's occupied...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is basically the "I'M AT SOUP!!!" thing xD.

***Thomas's POV***

It's just another hot and sunny day in the city. The damage done by John's evilness has already been evaporated bu a burst of loving energy which has restored all to normal.

Admittedly, John had been devastated over what he did, but last time I checked today, he's sleeping on Alex's couch now. What can I say? Never underestimate the power of love, regardless of who it is.

I'm walking the aisles of the store I'm in when my phone rings. I answer it on the first ring.

 _"Hello?"_ calls a familiar voice.

"Alex, hi!" I say, with a smile. "What's up?"

 _"We need your help over here!"_ His voice sounds quavery.  _"Somehow, someway, my son accidentally opened up a portal to another dimension and now there are demon clones flying all over the city..."_

 _"Sorry, Dad!"_ That voice is Philip's. _"I didn't think my alter ego was THAT powerful!"_

I sigh. What the hell is this kid doing?! 

 _"Can you come over,"_ Alex asks,  _"before the Demon King shows up?"_

"I'm afraid I can't right now," I say, "I'm shopping for clothes."

 _"Okay, then hurry up and get over here,"_ he tells me. 

I finish walking down the aisle, and man, am I confused. "I can't find them..."

 _"What?"_ I can hear the skepticism lacing in there.  _"What do you mean you can't find them?!"_

"Exactly what I said!" I insist, holding up the boxes in front of me. "There's only mac and cheese!"

All I can hear is demonic screeches and blasting lasers for a moment.

 _"What do you mean there's only mac and cheese???"_ he asks, rage building so clearly I can hear it from here.

"Exactly. What. I. Said," I enunciate, seriously.

 _"Get out of the mac and cheese aisle then!"_ he yells. Right into my ear.

" _Ow!_ Okay, okay, you don't have to shout at me!" I run out into the next aisle and the problem is not solved. "There's more mac and cheese!"

 _"Are you kidding me?! What do you mean there's MORE mac and cheese?!"_ Alex exclaims to me.

"Do I have to explain myself again?" I reply, trying not to grab a box.

_"Go into the next aisle!"_

At that aisle, I  _do_ grab a few boxes and put them inside the cart. "There's still mac and cheese!"

 _"Where ARE you right now?!"_ he snaps immediately. 

I groan. "I'm at Mac and Cheese!"

At this point it's just a back and forth, me standing in the store and Alex trying to keep any demons from destroying the city. Who knows why I wasn't thrown out for causing a scene.

_"What do you mean you're at Mac and Cheese??!"_

"That's what I SAID!!"

_"What STORE are you in?!"_

"I'm at the MAC AND CHEESE store!!"

_"WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE MAC AND CHEESE STORE?!?!?!"_

"FUCK YOU!!!"


End file.
